Ice Age: A Brand New Year
by ninjagogirl luvs iceage21
Summary: Here it is. My New Year's oneshot for Ice Age. Everyone is at the biggest party of the year for the village. The entire herd is talking about what their resolutions are before the ball drops for the New Year. What will their resolutions be? This is just coming from me. HAPPY NEW YEAR!


ICE AGE

A BRAND NEW YEAR

Yet another three hundred and sixty-four days have passed by in the Ice Age. Some days have been great while some have not. New friends have joined in while some friends either leave or return. If you were a part of a herd that includes four mammoths, two sabers, two opossums, and three sloths, plus a crazy weasel, you should be pretty lucky. These guys have been through more things than you can count. These eleven herd members are the best of the best and they are glad to be celebrating another new year along with the rest of the animals of the village in Switchback Cove.

As of this moment, the entire village was together, getting ready for the hour and minute shadow hands to be placed together for the beginning of the New Year. Tables were set all over the place, music was playing, mammals were gossiping and well, let's face it, so much was going on. The entire herd was sitting at one of the larger round tables, considering that there was so many of them. They were all chattering and having a great time. There were no worries to have. As long they all stocked together like a family, nothing would ever happen to them. That's why they we're able to survive some of the most greatest of natural catastrophes. They never split up, no matter what happens.

It was only another half hour until both hands were touching each other at the top of the shadow clock. Fast Tony was standing on the stage with a microphone in his hands, speaking inside it. "Attention, everyone. I would like to announce that in about a half hour, the hour and minute hand will be touching the top starting the New Year. Be sure that you discuss your New Year's resolutions with everyone. I'll be back with you all in fifteen minutes. Please continue enjoying the party."

The herd went back to their conversation. Ellie hugged her husband, Manny. "It was nice of you to let Fast Tony be the announcer. I guess you are keeping your promise to trust him."

"Well, don't think I only gave him that position because I don't want him to have to trade anything with anybody else because that's not what I was doing," Manny said, "I just thought it would be nice to give him a place for the party."

"Well, it was still sweet of you to do what you did."

"I know, I know."

"Well, guys, the New Year is coming," Sid said, "I'm so excited. Oh, I can't wait to see what exciting things will happen. I bet we'll all go on another lifetime adventure starring all of us trying to save everyone."

"I know what my New Year's resolution is," Diego said, "Hoping that we don't go on any exciting adventure because I'm starting to get tired of them."

"Really?" Shira asked, "I thought your resolution was to go rock climbing."

"That's New Year's resolution number two on the list."

"You can have more than one resolution?" Sid asked, "I never knew that."

"Well, since the topic on resolutions came up, why don't we all talk about what kind of things we plan to do in order to get this New Year started right," ElIie said, "I think it`s best if you boys were so kind as to let all the girls go first."

"What is it with you girls and trying to make us guys act like proper gentlemen?" Manny asked.

"It`s called respect, Manny. You should try teaching yourself that. Okay, who wants to go first?"

"Well, considering that I've never done this before, I don't see no harm in stating what I would like to do," Brooke said.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear what your New Year's resolution is, Brooke," Sid said.

"Well, my New Year's resolution is to discover my necklace."

"Discover your necklace?" Shira asked.

"What does that mean?" Manny asked.

"It means I want to figure out the secrets and mysteries that it contains," Brooke said, "Before I ever left home, my mother gave it to me, saying that it would lead me down the right path. Throughout that time, I was starting to go through phases that not all sloths go through, considering that I'm a hippie."

"To be honest with you, I don't think that necklace is leading you in the right place," Shira said.

"Shira!" Ellie exclaimed angrily.

"What? I'm speaking the truth."

"Well, I think it`s a wonderful resolution, Brooke," Sid said.

"Thank you, Sidney," Brooke said.

"Okay, who's next?" Ellie asked.

"Mind if I go next?" Granny asked.

"Sure, Granny. These boys will be respectful."

"They better or I'll be force to whoop their butts into next week. My resolution is to become young again."

Sid spit his water out all over Diego. "What?!"

"That's right, Sidney," Granny said, "I wanna be a young woman again. Well, maybe not too young. I'd love to feel what it was like to be in my early twenties again. Still, though, I'd love to be young again."

"I don't know, Granny. That sounds like a pretty tall order. Don't you wanna rethink that for a different resolution?"

"My mind's made up, Sidney. Don't you dare try to change it." Granny whacked her grandson with her cane.

"Well, Granny, that sounds like a wonderful resolution," Ellie said, "One we can all respect. Okay, who's next?"

"I guess I'll go," Shira said, "My resolution should pretty much be for both Diego and I, but I don't think he wants any commitment in it. I've decided that we should take parenting classes."

This time, Manny spit out his water on Diego. "What?!"

"Is there something wrong with that, tubby?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with practicing the ways of being a parent. Although, I don't think you're gonna drag Diego to a place like that. Besides, why go through the stress of taking a class when you've got two professionals right here in the herd?"

"Manny, respect others decisions," Ellie said, "If that's what Shira wants to do, let her do it."

"Okay, fine," Manny said.

"Peaches, take it away."

"Okay," Peaches said, "My New Year's resolution is for Julian and I to build our own home."

"Build our own home?" Julian asked.

"Yeah, why not? I think it would be great. A home that could be passed down from generation to generation. Plus, we can make it as big as we want. We're mammoths. We need more room to move around."

"Let me get this straight. You want us to build a home with both our trunks?"

Peaches sighed. "Yes, Julian. That's exactly what I want us to do."

"Don't be lazy, Julian," Manny said.

"I'm not being lazy," Julian said, "Don't get me wrong, I would love for Peaches and I to have a home that we've created. It would just take a long time to build."

"That gives us a lot more time to spend together," Peaches said.

Julian smiled. "You're right. It would. Let's do it."

"Awwww, how sweet," Ellie said.

"Hey, Ellie, you still haven't told us what your resolution is," Manny said, "I'm eager to know what it is."

"Well, since you're so eager and because I'm a lady, I believe it is best if I tell you. My New Year's resolution is to go on a second honeymoon."

Manny spit out his water again on Diego. "Second honeymoon?"

"Am I some kind of water target or something?" Diego asked.

"I'm serious, Manny," Ellie said, "Our twentieth anniversary is coming up. I think it's the perfect time for the both of us to have our second honeymoon. Besides, we haven't any time to ourselves in the last ten years."

"Well, you know how cautious I am," Manny said.

"Of course. How can I forget how cautious you are? Let me just go ahead and tell you that there is nothing for you to worry about anymore."

"Ellie, there is plenty to worry about. Storms, avalanches, tornadoes, and whatever else that plans to attack us."

"That's your worse fear is something bad happening? Manny, I think maybe you just need some sun in your fur. You are overreacting. Just remember this. It's my resolution and you are not gonna change it."

"Okay, fine. If that's what you wanna do, I won't hold you back."

"Thank you, Manny. Okay, looks like us girls are finished. The boys are next."

"Oh, can I go first?" Sid asked.

"Knock yourself out," Manny said.

"Okay, okay. My New Year's resolution is to go on a diet."

This time, as it does seem weird, Brooke spit out her drink as it landed on Shira. "Go on a diet?"

"Yes, dear," Sid said, "Over the last few years, I've been gaining and not losing. It's time to get rid of some of this body fat. Besides, I've already figured out some of the perfect exercising regimens. Push-ups, boxing workouts, and I have a personal trainer that will help me with it all."

"Sid, I have a feeling that it won't even work after a week," Diego said, "You'll just end up bagging your resolution because you can't handle the sweat."

"Are you accusing me of trying something new?"

"Sid, nobody thinks that you're fat," Shira said.

"Shira`s right, Sidney darling," Brooke said, "You are perfect and beautiful just the way you are. Don't try and change yourself. Are the others pressuring you?"

"No, darling, this is my choice," Sid said, "I'm not doing it because people think I'm fat. I'm doing it because I'm just doing it. There's no reason."

"Well, I have a good feeling that it will work, Sid," Ellie said, "Okay, who's next?"

"I guess you all already know what my resolution is," Diego said, "There's no reason to say anything else."

"I don't get it, Diego," Manny said, "Why do you wanna go rock climbing?"

"It's just something I've always wanted to do. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, it's just that it doesn't seem like a good resolution."

"Manny!" Ellie exclaimed angrily.

"What?" Manny asked, "It just doesn't sound like a good resolution. Maybe there's something Diego doesn't want us to know."

"Well, that's his personal business."

Fast Tony made his way back up to the microphone. "Attention, everyone. We will be dropping the ball in fifteen minutes. If you haven't stated what your New Year's resolution is, you better go ahead and do it now. Time is running out. I'll be back in ten minutes to give you all the five minute warning. Please resume enjoying the party. Thank you."

Diego looked at Manny once Fast Tony was finished making the announcement. "Listen, Manny, I don't plan on discussing anymore of my resolution with you. Besides, I just make up the first thing that pops up into my head. I've never actually had a real resolution."

"Well, you better figure one out if you know what's good for you," Granny said.

"Why don't we move on to somebody else?" Ellie asked.

"Can we go next?" Crash asked.

"Yeah, we still have a few more pranks to do before the New Year comes along," Eddie said.

"Go ahead, boys," Ellie told them.

"This year, we've decided to share our New Year's resolution," Crash said.

"That's because ours is gonna be the greatest that's ever been know to mammalkind," Eddie said, "We've decided to do one million pranks total starting tomorrow until the last day of the end of the New Year."

"Good to know," Shira said, "Let me go ahead and warn you that if you end up pranking me, you won't be alive before the end of the New Year."

"Thanks for warning us," Crash said.

"We'll be sure to remember that," Eddie said.

"Okay, who's next?" Ellie asked.

"Yeeee-hawww!" Everyone heard a familiar shout coming right towards them. They all looked to see Buck hanging on a vine. "Hello, mammals. I couldn't help but overhear that you all are discussing your New Year's resolution. Am I correct?"

"Yes, Buck," Manny said, "We are."

"Where have you been?" Diego asked.

"Did you just ask me where I've been?" Buck asked, "Why, I've been everywhere, mate. I don't just stay in one place. Who do you think I am? A couch potato? Anyway, I was wondering if you all wouldn't mind if I shared my resolution with you. After all, this is my first time ever making up a resolution."

"You sure can, Buck," Ellie said.

"Okay, then. My New Year's resolution is to go on another death defying mission."

Everyone was quiet for a minute until Shira spoke. "Is that it?"

"Yes, that's all," Buck said.

"A death defying mission sounds awesome," Crash said.

"If it were to happen, can we come along with you?" Eddie asked.

"You two are always welcomed to come on any adventure with me," Buck said, "Did you really think I would go on a mission without the two of you? Not only are you both fun to tag long with, but you keep me company."

"Awesome!" the possum twins said.

"Well, that's all for me now, mammals," Buck said, "I'm off. Bye, bye!" The continued swinging on his vine. "Yeeeeee-hawwwww!"

"Okay, that was interesting," Diego said.

"Doesn't he always go on death defying missions?" Manny asked.

"Yes, Manny, but remember what we've talked about?" Ellie said.

"I know, I know. Respect others resolutions."

"That's my man."

"Okay, it looks like I'm next," Julian said, "Okay, you guys are gonna love my resolution. Here it is. My New Year's resolution is to find the father I've never known."

Peaches spit out her water all over Shira. "What? You don't know who your father is and you wanna go out and find him?"

"Yeah. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, there's no problem. It's your resolution and I have to respect that. It's just a question on my mind, though. Why was your father never there for you in life?"

Julian sighed. "I don't know. My mother never talked to me about him. She never mentioned one word about him. There was a few things she did say. His name was Marcus. He had yellow eyes and dark brown fur, kind of like mine. He was a serious mammoth and isn't really a lot of fun. At least that's what my mom says. That's all I know, though. She only talks about him when she's with her friends. That's how I was able to figure it out."

"Awww, babe. It's really sad to hear that. I'm sure you'll find him one day."

"Uh, didn't you mention that he was a serious mammoth and isn't a lot of fun?" Diego asked.

"Reminds me of someone else we know," Shira said.

"Really?" Manny asked, "That reminds me of somebody I know, too."

"Okay, Manny, isn't it your turn to tell everybody what your resolution is?" Ellie asked.

"Oh, is it my turn already? Well, alright. Okay, everybody, here it is. My New Year's resolution is...to one day find an old friend."

Everyone looked at Manny. Diego was the only one who spoke up. "Manny, I think you're going to have to be more specific."

"Diego, you know exactly who I'm talking about," Manny said, "I hope for us to one day find our human friend Pinky."

"The human baby you talk about?" Ellie asked.

This time, Shira spit out her water. "Human? How did you end up making friends with a human? Why wasn't I told anything about this?"

"It was around the time I met Sid and Diego," Manny said, "We found the baby and went on the herd`s first adventure to take him back to his human tribe before they reached Glacier Pass. It was around the time when it was just the three of us."

"That's right," Sid said, "The three _amigos_ that started the whole herd."

"Knock it off, Sid."

"Well, excuse me, but I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Manny, let me just tell you this," Diego said, "Even if we find Pinky, he might be a whole different person. Who knows? He could be all grown up and not even know who we are."

"Maybe, but it's just something to think about," Manny said, "Who know? He could be a whole different person on the outside, but on the inside, he's still the human that we've Never forgotten."

"Well, I've said this the whole time to everyone else, so I'll say it to you," Ellie said, "It's your resolution, so I can't tell you to change it."

Manny smiled. "That's one of the reasons why I will love you forevermore. I'm glad to be spending another year with you."

"I'm glad for the same reasons."

Fast Tony went back to the stage and made his announcement. "Attention, everyone. I am now giving you all the five minute warning. In five minutes, the old year will be gone and the New Year will begin. If you haven't figured out what your resolution is, you better state what it is. If you have, good for you. You're ready for the New Year. I will return in four minutes to get ready for the countdown and to watch the ball drop. Thank you!"

Manny stood up at the head of the table. "Everyone, before the ball drops, I would like to propose a toast."

"Oh, I love this part," Sid said.

"I know we've had a long year and I will admit, a lot of things have happened. What with asteroids hitting our home, celebrating my daughter and Julian`s wedding, and so much more, I think this was the biggest year we've ever had. Yes, we've had the worst of times, but we've also had the best of times. Sure, things have been thrown right in our faces, but let me say this. We've been hit worse and I know that the next time something happens, we'll be ready. Ready for the ball to be thrown in our direction. So as of this very moment, I'm happy to see that we shall still stick together as a herd no matter what happens in life. Let us raise our glass for a brand new year." Everyone raised their coconuts. "Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year!" everyone cheered, climbing their glasses together and enjoying their punch.

Fast Tony made his way back up to the stage. "Everyone, the ball is about to drop. Let us start the countdown." Everyone got together and started the countdown. When the shadow hands pointed up, the ball dropped. The New Year had begun.

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **HEY, GUYS. HERE IS ANOTHER. BEAUTIFUL ONESHOT CREATED BY YOURS TRULY. THIS ONE HERE IS MY NEW YEAR'S DAY STORY FOR ICE AGE.**

 **SORRY IT'S NOT LONGER THAN THE OTHER TWO. THIS WAS THE ONLY IDEAS I COULD THINK OF. NEW YEAR'S IS PRETTY MUCH A TIME WHEN EVERYONE GETS TOGETHER AND TALKS ABOUT THEIR RESOLUTIONS. I HAVE A LONG LIST OF RESOLUTIONS MYSELF THAT I NEED TO TAKE CARE OF.**

 **WELL, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **lovesgod12 OUT!**


End file.
